


My Little Fucking Disaster

by beautywind



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywind/pseuds/beautywind
Summary: 這是在CWT49發放的無料，現在釋出全文，就是個很蠢想找藉口開車的故事。封面繪製By六虎，聯絡資料：https://www.plurk.com/RuffianCat封面：https://images.plurk.com/25OQoHCDyyseLTt7JKlvS.jpg正文下收：





	My Little Fucking Disaster

這件插曲發生在星爵還沒離開勇度前，當時他們剛出完一次任務，一如往常的由星爵靠著聲東擊西，成功偷到了目標物，大夥在船上慶功時，星爵私下交給藍皮船長一束顏色奇異的藥草，對方一臉疑惑的問這是什麼，小子聳聳肩回答那束草跟目標物同時被保存在聖殿中，他聽聞這個民族的人都異常年輕貌美，舉國上下都沒老人，這讓星爵猜想是不是跟這株植物有關，便摘了一束回來玩玩。

勇度挑起半邊眉毛，咧嘴露出參差不齊的牙笑問：「這麼好的東西，你小子沒自己藏起來，反而主動交出來，是不是想要多分一點獎賞啊？」

「你不要就還我，我是看你老得皮膚都起皺摺了，勉為其難的讓你用用看，好心沒好報。」星爵正想伸手搶回，那株草就直接被勇度塞入嘴裡，還挑釁似的像老牛吃嫩草那樣細嚼慢嚥，面目說多可憎就有多可憎，至少星爵是這麼想的。

「這味道還不錯，多分你三枚金幣吧。」勇度咂咂嘴，伸手想摸星爵的頭，對方卻像條滑溜的魚閃開了。

「三枚？！連Galaxy鋼管俱樂部的門票都買不起！」他大叫著表達不滿，兩人就這樣討價還價回到慶功宴主場，最後多分得一小袋金幣的星爵笑得傻樂，連帶覺得勇度那滿是疤痕的光頭看上去也順眼了幾分。

隔天，還在睡夢中的星爵是被門外的吵雜聲用醒的，到底誰會挑在宿醉的隔天這麼亢奮呀？昨天喝的不夠多是吧？

沒想到星爵一打開門，就看到幾個人圍成一圈七嘴八舌的在討論，有些人叫著：「從沒想過有生之年還能看到船長這麼年輕的樣子！」也有人在問：「船長你得了什麼返老還童的寶物？！居然沒拿出來跟大家分享！太不夠意思了吧！」

船長？年輕？返老還童？睡得髮絲都亂翹的星爵一臉迷茫，用著略啞的嗓音喊著：「讓讓、借過啊。」

沒想到根本沒人理他，大夥還是繼續在討論，星爵聽到夾雜在其中大笑的聲音有點像勇度，但是勇度的聲音有這麼輕快嗎？彼得又喊了一次借過，伸手想去撥開壯漢船員，卻怎樣也推不動，好像防止插隊似的靠得十分緊密。

不讓他插是吧？那他就用撞的！就在奎爾往後退幾步助跑往前衝的時候，人群突然像摩西分海一樣分開，根本來不及煞車的小星星就這樣撞進圓圈中央，接住他的人發出一聲悶哼，肇事者抬頭一看便傻住，這是誰啊？

「小子，一早沒醒酒就老實待在房間裡，別出來橫衝直撞的。」藍皮膚的人咧嘴一笑，牙齒整齊得嚇人，完全跟勇度不一樣，要不是頭頂上還有那塊難以忽視的紅鰭足以辨認，星爵真以為船上多了長相不錯的鮮肉船員。

「勇度？哎唷，好痛、你幹麻啦！」星爵才發出疑問，臉頰就被藍色的食指及拇指扣住狠狠揉捏，他沒說錯什麼吧？！

勇度哈哈大笑，揉亂養子的頭髮後便跟著其他船員一起離開了，這讓星爵很不是滋味，好像被當小孩了，不對，勇度一直都把他當小孩看，只是之前頂著老頭的臉倚老賣老倒還正常，現在被一個看起來比他還要年輕的勇度這樣對待，感覺真是說不出來的詭異。

接下來的事讓彼得更加煩心，船員們都繞著勇度說話，他根本找不到時機插嘴，他們都在聊勇度年輕時發生了什麼事、他們一起幹了什麼事，好壞皆有，唯一的共通點都是，那個時機點彼得根本還沒被綁來這艘船上，甚至根本還沒出生。

就連克雷林也能加入話題，就只有他像個外人一樣被排擠，彼得一開始還不怎麼在意，只想窩在房裡聽音樂，過不久勇度就會來找他了吧？

沒有。非但沒有，他們反而停靠在附近的玩樂星球，大夥下船紛紛去用剛賺得的錢找樂子，勇度也不例外，他跟兩個醉醺醺的船員一起回到船上時，身上都是女人的香水味和口紅印，這讓星爵很生氣，雖然他不知道自己幹麻要生氣，勇度要去找誰都可以，但也要謝謝他找到的靈草才能讓勇度把妹順利吧？不然那樣的糙老頭誰要啊！

星爵捏了捏別在腰間的小袋子，既然勇度去玩，那他也要去玩，憑什麼只有他被拋下？

結果高估自己酒量的小星星在自己的床上醒來，勇度坐在床邊抽著煙一邊翻閱色情雜誌，看到他醒了還發出招牌嗤笑：「醒啦？小醉鬼，跟你說別喝那麼多了，差點被人洗劫了都不知道。」

聽到這種笑聲，星爵不服氣的從胸前的口袋掏出閃亮的戰利品反駁：「我只是假裝要讓那個壯漢洗劫我，早就偷了他的金懷錶，看起來可以賣不少。」幼稚的在勇度伸手想拿去端詳時便立刻收走，他其實不稀罕這個破錶，彼得只是希望勇度別再把自己當孩子。

「我看那八成也是假貨。」勇度聳了聳肩把雜誌放下，既然小子醒了，他就要去做別的事了，衣角卻被養子抓住。

「不要去找女人。」星爵說完的時候，明顯看到養父的眉毛挑得老高，別問他為什麼要提出這樣的要求，彼得自己有時都搞不懂自己在想什麼。

「你管很多唷，難不成我要找男人？」勇度想將彼得的手撥開，卻被小子握住，這讓勇度不自在的僵了一下，臭小子進入叛逆期後，就再也沒這樣握過他的手，今天是怎麼了？

星爵明知接下來是挖坑給自己跳，但是他管不住自己的嘴，全都怪罪在血管中亂竄的酒精作祟吧！他要求勇度不找女人，可以跟自己上床，即使對方一臉像被火鉗燙到那樣直說自己喝醉了，但奎爾才不管，推鍋說他只是想知道靈草的功效到底只是臉變年輕了，還是性功能同樣也回春了？

勇度覺得這小子很欠扁，拐個彎罵他之前不舉是吧？他就算老了，雄風依然不減好嗎？！養子似乎不覺大難臨頭，還在那邊火上加油說每個男人當然都會吹牛自己很強，沒用過怎麼知道到底有幾兩重？

勇度惡狠狠的下最後通牒，到時被肏得唉唉叫就不要怪他手下不留情；星爵不甘示弱的回嘴，就怕他光說不練，說不定還沒插進來就早洩了。

於是事情就這樣發生了，都是酒精、來路不明的靈草還有男人自尊惹的禍。

勇度看著跪在自己胯下賣力舔舐的彼得，不禁覺得這項決定是否過於衝動，當初把小鬼綁架到船上，甚至因此被固有夥伴們拋棄，可沒想過有天會發生這種事啊……但是那雙被頂到深處時稍微擠出淚水的翠綠眼眸看起來是如此撩人，勇度原本扣著對方下巴想將兒子推開，卻改而壓住鬆軟的髮絲往前推進，想在充斥酒氣的咽喉深處也留下自己的味道。

星爵覺得有點辛苦，下巴也張得微酸，有時臉頰還會被龜頭頂出一個小山丘，養父的尺寸比他預想中的驚人，不知道這也該歸功於藥草還是天生如此？當對方的手掌扣住自己時，預期中的撞擊讓他有些吃不消，但是他不想認輸，倔強的個性也不知遺傳誰的。

當勇度射在他嘴裡時，過多的精液就像啤酒的奶泡在抽離時從唇邊溢出，他伸出手指忍不住將白濁塗勻在彼得的下唇，滑動的時候還擦過養子的舌尖，溼潤的觸感讓兩人無語的對望，而後勇度嚥了嚥口水將手指蓄意推得更裡面一點，彼得立刻舔起對方的手指，任憑養父攪動他的口腔，乖巧的就像等待獎賞的小動物般，翠綠色的眼眸閃爍著情慾的色澤，裡頭倒映著勇度的身影。

當沾了精液及唾沫的指節插入奎爾的體內時，對方是皺起眉頭的，宛若處子的反應讓勇度有點心疼，如果有潤滑劑就會做得更好，他是這麼想的，可是現在停不下來，他只能耐著性子替兒子擴張，從來沒哪個跟他上床的人要他服侍到這地步的。

「勇度……直接進來吧。」彼得看出對方忍耐得辛苦，斗大的汗水沿著光滑的藍色肌膚劃出一條條水痕，說出這句話的時候，後庭忍不住縮緊，將養父的手指含住，暗示著不是只有對方焦急。

「年輕人不要焦躁。」拍了兒子臀部一把，勇度滿意的看著白皙的臀上浮現五指的紅痕，以及星爵飽含羞恥跟驚疑的眼神瞪著他時，都讓他的肉棒硬得發疼，快了，再忍耐一下。

當他塞入第三根手指時，沿著對方內壁頂弄尋找會讓奎爾舒服的地方，按壓到其中一塊軟肉時，彼得顫抖得有如離水的魚，勇度吹了聲口哨，不客氣的集中火力按壓那塊，逼得倔強的兒子哼哼唧唧發出討饒似的呻吟，掠奪者的本性像把越燒越旺的火，將為人父的一些準則燒融殆盡。

當手指抽離彼得的穴口時，奎爾稍微挪開遮住自己臉頰的手臂，勇度的那雙紅眼像是要滴出血來那樣的狂，這讓星爵有些興奮的微微顫抖，他的養父只有在看到極度讓他有興趣的東西才會露出這樣的表情，而現在男人看的是自己，不是別人，是彼得奎爾。

感覺龜頭頂著自己微張的菊穴，星爵有些緊張的舔了舔嘴唇，方才他用嘴測量過勇度的大小，這個放進去一定很精彩。

就像是被人從內部一吋吋強硬拓開，完全跟手指不能比的長度、硬度、熱度就這樣勢如破竹的插進來，彼得一邊紊亂的吐氣一邊咒罵著髒話，勇度則是嘆了一口氣伸手撫摸對方的額頭，像在哄小孩那般、像他十幾年來做的那樣。

「拜託跟我說已經全部進來了。」星爵眼眶都泛淚了，語氣裡滿是埋怨，講出來的話卻讓男人特別受用。

「還有一點，吸氣……」勇度趁星爵憋氣的那瞬間將剩下的一截也插入窄小的洞內，他彎腰親吻對方的鼻樑，獎勵他的男孩表現得很好，他一邊伸手套弄寶貝兒子疲軟的陰莖，試圖轉移一些疼痛。

「哈啊、啊……」勇度的手跟星爵不太一樣，前者的手佈滿傷痕跟厚繭，所以在摩擦著敏感肌膚時，每一下都能擦出令人又痛又麻的快意，彼得在藍色的手指捏住自己的乳頭時喘得特別大聲，男人的乳頭照理說不會那麼敏感，但被父親摩搓個兩下，他就抖得不像話，龜頭也不斷吐出透明的液體，讓勇度套弄他的動作更加順暢。

最後勇度看奎爾適應的差不多慢慢動了起來，一開始只是淺淺的撞擊，等包住自己的軟肉稍微放鬆點後，才開始加大抽插的幅度，每一下都頂到讓小星星為之瘋狂的地方，當他胡亂喊著再深一點的時候，勇度調整了一下角度往最裡面頂，彼得整個人像是觸電般震顫，這感覺跟直接頂到前列腺不一樣，眼冒金星的奎爾不知道發生什麼事，只知道當陰莖抽離體內時隔著腸壁壓過精囊、前列腺時，雖會引起震震顫慄，但跟方才勇度幹到最深處時的感覺都不同。

星爵聽見自己喊著再來一次，像是恬不知恥的小蕩婦一樣；勇度則是覆在他耳邊應允無論幾次，他都會滿足對方。

說到做到的男人將彼得的腿拉得更高、更開，架在自己的雙肩上後便律動起他精實的腰部，每一下都撞擊得令奎爾瘋狂的尖叫，濕濡的腸壁蠕動得厲害，絞得過緊時都會被勇度拍一下屁股要他放鬆點，小星星一邊被幹一邊被打屁股，弄到後來哭了出來，淚水和汗水糊了他滿臉、不斷流出的口水沾得鬍子濕黏黏的，看上去有多委屈就有多委屈，但是他半掀起的T恤露出的肌膚都染上情慾的粉色，隨著抽插跟著搖晃的陰莖前端不斷吐著透明液體，看起來又像是想要更多，尤其是被汗珠爬滿的腹肌似乎還缺一種顏色。

啊啊，是了，是純粹的白色。

隨著插入的力道越來越猛、頻率越來越密集，彼得討饒的方式越來越軟，最後連Daddy這種不該在床上出現的稱號都跑出來了，勇度不知道對方是否明知故犯，但顯然這招很管用，眼眸中翻滾的紅像是膨脹到要爆破的欲望，扣住對方的肩膀讓力道集中成一條直線，勇度幹得是那樣賣力，像是恨不得連陰囊都幹入對方體內似的，最後身子半騰空的小星星尖叫著射出，精液就像白色的繩索一樣拋濺而出，腹肌跟胸膛無一倖免，甚至臉頰也沾上一些；被幹射的男人隨即無意識夾緊後穴，逼得養父也在插弄幾下後便順勢射在他的體內，熱流灌入的同時逼得星爵原本疲軟的陰莖又泌出了些許透明液體。

一時間室內寂靜的連一根針掉在地上都能聽得見，勇度拔出的時候看見來不及合攏的穴口汩汩流出白色的濁液，隨著小穴收縮時不斷擠出，他舔了舔嘴唇決定壓下那股還在燃燒的欲望，伸手撫摸失神的兒子問：「服不服氣？」

小星星無意識的蹭了蹭男人的掌心，溫順的像是養了十年的老狗那樣服從，要是知道對方在床上這麼聽話，勇度可能會考慮早點用這方法管管彼得。

然而乖不過三秒，臭小子果然生來就是要來氣死他的，就見稍微回神的養子咕噥著他才沒輸，要就再比一場，看誰到凌晨前先腿軟。

如果是平時的勇度，可能就放過星爵一馬了，畢竟人到了一定年紀，即使脾氣再差，有些事情還是會讓步；然而不知道是否靈草讓他變年輕的同時，連脾氣似乎也回到以往沒那麼有耐性的時候，勇度將養子一邊翻身一邊想著，這必須算在靈草頭上。

最後是誰贏了那場愚蠢的賭注，勇度已經記不得了，只知道靈草的功效維持不過三天後便失效了，然而星爵跟他之間出現了某種不可言喻的尷尬氛圍，兩人都絕口不提那天的事情，之後星爵離開了他的船艦，他也沒有很用力去阻止，是不是跟做了那件事卻又沒人肯跨越那條界線有關？

勇度不知道，但是如果兒子去了一個沒他的地方，能過得比較自在，笑得沒心沒肺的，跟他有那麼幾分相似的話，那樣就好了。

宇宙那麼大，卻又很小，他可以漫不經心的說要通緝他；養子也可以拿顆醜娃娃塞在靈球裡面耍他。

這都不要緊，誰讓彼得是他的男孩、他的小災星呢？

完

後記：  
大家好，這裡是一週寫兩份無料的舞飛音，簡直要死人了，臭帕帕害我這麼累……原本是只想寫勇星的，沒想到多出火星就算了，勇星還卡稿！感謝小樂提供這麼爆笑的吃錯草返老還童的梗讓我順利發車，其實也有考慮過套ABO設定，不過還是先挑了搞笑的梗試試手了，希望這份無料大家看了會喜歡；也感謝六虎在匆忙中幫我生了一張封面，小星星讓藍爸爸一臉困擾的樣子，肯定是太肥了抱不動吧（幹  
實在很喜歡勇度爸爸，覺得他真是2017年最棒的Daddy，之前有寫過一篇短的勇星，如有興趣的請至另外一篇閱讀：https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818481  
為此我還買了Hot toys家的勇度限定版兵人，及不情願的（欸）買了星爵的，因為不想讓爸爸一個人，之後有機會再來曬他們恩愛的照片！  
之後感染場有機會想出勇星本，有興趣的再來噗浪追蹤我吧。  
最後，還是要大喊一句：勇星最棒！勇度最帥！小星星最欠幹！

 

BY 舞飛音  
噗浪：beautywind  
Lofter：860612338  
Twitter：nancy616kimo


End file.
